The Fire of the Covenant: Zion
by PinkPointeShoes
Summary: This continues the story of the McKensies in the spring of 1857 after their arrival in the Salt Lake Valley. What will David's return mean for Hannah?[I decided I didn't know what else to write & I kinda liked where I ended it :]Hmmm]
1. Author's note

Author's note:

I decided that since Fire of the Covenant is not very well known, I would give a little synopsis. In 1856, the McKenzie family, along with many other immigrants, arrives in America and make their way to the edge of the wilderness. There they begin their preparations to travel by handcar to Utah. The main Church leaders, already in Utah, came up with the handcart idea so they could help the many Mormons in Europe reach the Valley. Because of poor communication, word had not reached the leaders that the Willie company and Martin company were still coming from England and Scotland. The leaders still sent them on their way but advised them to hurry because they were way behind schedule. Sure enough, out on the planes, storms hit. Many die from starvation and the cold. They send a few men ahead to reach the Valley and bring back help.

Maggie falls in love with Eric and that's an interesting story in its own but not the focus in my story. Hannah, her younger sister, falls in love with a "Valley Boy", David, who was sent along with many others to help the people out on the planes. When the emigrants have to leave all of their belongings behind because they are to weak to bring them, David is one of the ones assigned to stay behind and watch them for the winter. He sends a note back with Hannah addressed to her mother asking if he can court Hannah when he arrives home. That is where this book ends and mine begins.

Hope that helped a little bit. Of course if it's still a little fuzzy, I recommend you go out and find a copy of the book! 

Raina


	2. Chapter 1: Hannah

The Fire of the Covenant

" Zion"

CHAPTER 1: Return of the Valley Boys

The cloud around her dreams thinned and consciousness slowly seeped back into the mind of Hannah McKenzie. Somewhere off in the distance she heard birds chirping and a tapping at her window from the maple outside. The sunlight chased away her dreams of the moment before and she instantly forgot them. Her only thought was to get food. She had been fasting yesterday with her family for Robbie, her thirteen year old brother, and her stomach ached and groaned like something alive.

Mary McKenzie opened the door a crack and peeked in. "You're awake. Good." She smiled. "I made eggs. I knew you'd be hungry." As if to confirm that assumption, Hannah's stomach growled loudly and she laughed.

"Oh, you're wonderful." Hannah hopped down from her bed. Then she remembered the reason behind her hunger, and was in the shadows again. "How's Robbie?" Her mother's face lit with a genuine joy that only a mother can radiate.

"His fever finally broke last night. I think he's going to be alright." Hannah breathed a prayer along with a sigh of relief. _Oh thank you, Heavenly Father. Thank you for hearing our prayers._

The sun was scorching her as its radiation fell relentlessly. Hannah felt moist all over and grimy from her labors. Their neighbor boy who had been helping them in the garden had been sent off to see what was happening. About five minutes before, her mother had noticed a commotion towards the main street of Salt Lake City and sent him to find out. However, their progress had slowed without the sturdy little boy, and Hannah prayed that he'd hurry.

She looked up at the sound of running feet coming down the street. _Finally,_ she thought. "What is going on, Johnny?"

Johnny Granger bent over and laid his tiny hands on his little knees and took a few deep breaths. He looked up and grinned. "My brother, David's home!" he cried in delight. "Mrs. McKenzie, do you think I…" he started.

"Of course, Johnny. You go and welcome home your brother." She looked at Hannah who was lost in her thoughts and was glowing from somewhere within her. "In fact… tell your mother that as soon as we get cleaned up, Hannah and I will be over too."

The boy grinned. "Sure thing, Mrs. McKenzie," and then he scampered off. Mary smiled. "Well, Hannah, shall we?" Hannah smiled and moved toward the front door.

"What about Maggie, Mama? She and Eric will want to see him too."

"Then we'll stop on the way."

Hannah walked up the stairs to her bedroom, her thoughts tumbling within her. She put on her best dress, a deep green one that brought out her eyes and emphasized her tiny waist. She washed her face and brushed out her dark hair until it shone. Then Hannah raised her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. She had never been one to worry about her appearance, and she was surprised that it mattered so much to her now. She had thought about David Granger often since she and the handcart company had left him to guard their loads.

When the Martin Handcart Company had found themselves without food and freezing in the snow because of a late start, President Young had sent out a relief company. With them came David. With _him_ came a hug from her sister Maggie whom he had met when they rescued the Willie Handcart Company days before. Hannah and David had become fast friends and he had sent a letter home with her to her mother, but asked her not to read it. The letter contained his intentions to court Hannah if Mary McKenzie would permit.

Hannah had not seen him since that day, and so it was no wonder that she was nervous. He had seen her gaunt face, pinched mouth, and weak body from lack of food. Hannah knew David had seen her at her worst. As she met the green eyes of her reflection, Hannah suddenly felt peace. David Granger had been a light in the darkness of the snowstorms on the trail to the Valley. There was nothing to prove to him. With that thought, she ran lightly down the stairs and out the door to fetch Maggie and her brother-in-law, Eric.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

"Woah, Hannah, slow down! You make me feel tired just watching you. What's going on?" she looked suddenly worried. "It isn't Robbie, is it?"

A radiant smile broke out on Hannah's face. "Oh no, his fever broke! I have wonderful news! You remember David Granger? He's home! Here in the Valley!"

Maggie reached for her hand. "Of course I remember him. He brought you back safely to me and Mama. He called me pretty too!" she laughed.

Eric walked in, catching the last of that. "Who's this?" He faked defensiveness. "Oh, you remember David Granger! HE was with the Rescue Company last winter."

"Oh, yah. The one who stole Hannah's heart. I know him." Hannah swatted his arm playfully.

"Enough of that. Let's just go see him!" Hannah blushed.

Hannah smiled inwardly as she approached the Granger's modest home. She wasn't nervous anymore. Eleanor rushed out when she saw them coming.

"Hannah! Maggie! Hello. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful! We prayed for his safety everyday." Mary answered as they stepped inside.

"David! The McKenzie's have come." David broke away from his family and came over to where they were standing, grinning. Hannah watched as he hugged Mary and Maggie. She watched as Eric stuck out his hand and ended up in David's crushing embrace. Then she watched as he turned to face her. His eyes lit up with pleasant surprise as he saw her. He took in her healthy and rosy appearance and long hair and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Hannah."

"Hello, David." She smiled. "Welcome home."

He released her and turned to her family. "Thank you all for coming. I thought of you often while I was away. Man, am I glad to be home!" They all laughed. He winked at Hannah. "I'm sure Mother was just about to ask you over for supper. Won't you join us?"

His mother swatted him playfully. "You'll make me seem ungracious, David. Let me handle this." She turned to Mary. "But he's right. Won't you stay for supper?"

"Of course, we'd love to. Maggie can run home to take care of Robbie."

David looked surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Oh…Robbie has got a bad case of the fever. The spring air will do him good though. His fever broke last night." Mary told him happily.

"Oh, I'm so glad."

"Well, . Maggie and I will help you in the kitchen." Mary, Maggie, Eleanor, and , headed for the room at the back of the house. David looked over at Hannah. He grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on." Together they slipped out the front door.

Walking along the street, they were silent for the moment, enjoying each other's company. The sun was sinking lower into the horizon and a cool breeze had crept up, reminding them that winter was not entirely over. David looked over at her and smiled softly. How beautiful she looked! He had thought she was beautiful on the Plains, but, now with a season full of food and clean water her beauty was even more apparent.

"So, Hannah, how have you been? Really…" They walked to the side of the road and Hannah sat down on a rock, thoughtful.

"Over all, things have been wonderful. We have a house as do Maggie and Eric. It is wonderful being among the Saints. Robbie and I can walk outside without being pelted with rotten food for being Mormons. It's a good feeling." She sighed, her eyes happy.

"They really did that to you in Scotland?" David asked in horror. She looked up at him

"Oh, yes. Everyday after school. We would have to wait for Maggie to walk us home. On the days that she forgot…" Hannah shivered. David reached out and pulled her shawl tighter around her, although he knew the reason for her shudder.

"Well, I'm sure glad you're here." That brought a smile to Hannah's face.

"And I'm sure glad that you're home."

"I missed you, Hannah. I- I meant what I said to your mother, Hannah. But, was that too forward of me?" Hannah instantly shook her head.

"No, David. It wasn't." He looked relieved.

"I really like you, Hannah. I thought about you all winter." Hannah looked surprised. Inside, her heart soared at his words. "You do?"

"Can you not see that?" He reached his hand up to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and he jerked his hand back. "Oh, sorry."

Hannah shook her head. "No, it's alright." She grinned sheepishly. "I closed my eyes because I liked it."

David laughed. "Yes, you haven't changed a bit." He touched her cheek again.

"It's only been a season." She closed her eyes again and felt her breath catch as he leaned closer. She was a heartbeat away from receiving her first kiss when-

"Hannah! David! Supper's ready!" Hannah opened her eyes reluctantly. David dropped his hand to hold hers and held it even as they approached the house and didn't drop it until they opened the door. Maggie smiled at Eleanor knowingly and Hannah knew she must be as read as a beet. She looked away.

Eleanor sang out, "Good, they're _finally_ back. Let's eat."


End file.
